


【太和】Golden

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 那是他喜歡的色
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013370
Kudos: 11





	【太和】Golden

石田大和的視線目不轉睛的盯著下方的球場。

其實對於足球並不是很熱情，不過不知道為什麼，學校校隊的比賽總有他的座位，即使是不對外開放的練習賽也只要刷臉就可以通行，就像今天，周末的下午，和隔壁縣學校的交流練習賽進行到一半，大和剛練完樂團就背著樂器緩步到球場，和熟悉的球隊經理揮了揮手就悠然自得的坐上空無一人的觀眾席了。

只是球賽進行到哪、比分多少，對於石田大和來說都不重要。

與其說是來看比賽不如說是來看人的，看特定的人。

他喜歡下午的球賽，陽光角度正好，在場中奔跑的那人，後腦蓬鬆的褐色頭髮被風吹拂著，瀏海則是沾濕了汗水黏在額頭上，時不時被他抬手擦過，喜歡他關注隊友動向時犀利的眼神，喜歡他確認方向後充滿爆發力的衝刺，喜歡他看穿對手策略後阻斷對方傳球，喜歡他找到機會就毫不猶豫的射門得分。

更喜歡他中場休息或結束時回到了場邊休息區，掛著毛巾擦拭汗水的時候，那古銅色的肌膚閃閃發光，是與大和相反的暖色調，只要汗水滑過就變成了金色，喜歡他把領口拉起來擦臉時露出的那一小截腰身，掛在胯骨上的運動短褲裡探出一小截底褲，肚臍下方的褐色細毛若隱若現，放下衣服後他看著那人彎下腰，雙手撐在膝蓋上，拉直雙腿，似乎是在伸展，左手往下探去按摩著痠痛的小腿，今天的他在學校運動褲裡面套了黑色legging，布料纖維包覆著充滿爆發力的肌肉，這也是大和喜歡的裝扮之一。

只有他知道運動短褲裡的大腿肌曲線有多迷人，包覆著彈性布料的時後更是。

看了半天，那人終於注意到自己的目光，抬起頭來，褐色的雙眼和他對視，下一秒是燦爛的露齒笑，一手插著腰一手對著他比了可愛的小樹叉。

大和張口。

白．癡，他用口形告訴對方。

那人馬上垮下臉，不滿的鼓著腮幫子，雙手拿著毛巾用力的抹了把臉，哨聲響起，大和看著他慌慌張張地把東西塞到經理手上回到球場內。

太久了，球賽。

人在場中跑的時候其實根本看不清，大和也不可能幹出在練習賽拿望遠鏡出來看的動作，有些閒閒無事，雙手插在制服口袋裡繞著觀眾席緩緩散步，比分多少他也不在意，只要踢完後那人心情好就行。

回過神來已經結束了，雙方教練各自訓了幾句話，球員們拿著東西陸陸續續回去休息室，估算著要換衣服沖澡的時間，大和坐在觀眾席上又玩了一陣子的手機後才往出口走去。

前往石田宅的路上太一已經快餓瘋了，鬧著大和最終放棄煮飯買了現成的定食便當回去，吃飽後才發現連三點都不到，兩人在大和的房間窩著，說是要寫作業，最後只剩大和一人在奮鬥，運動一下午的太一沒幾分鐘就躺在床上睡死了。

半小時候，大和也開始無聊了起來。

手撐著下巴看著面前仰躺在床上的人。

制服外套和領帶被丟在客廳，襯衫領口開了好幾個扣，仰起的脖頸線一路露到胸前，看了一下午的肌膚仍然是自己喜歡的那個色。

放下筆，大和起身，伸了個懶腰往床邊走去。

期間拉開領帶，解了自己的襯衫扣脫下隨意丟在地上，接著皮帶、制服褲，一件接著一件在他踏過的地毯上留下。

爬上床的時候已經全裸，胯坐在太一身上的同時開始解下方人的鈕扣，和他預料中一樣，剛比完賽很累，太一完全沒有要醒來的意思。

扯開皮帶的時候他低下身往對方的鎖骨舔去，即使先前沖過澡，那裡還是有淡淡的味道，非常細微的汗水，舔拭的動作非常仔細，從脖子與肩膀的交界處開始，他確保每一個位置都有被照顧到，把襯衫拉的更開，舌尖往胸口的方向探詢，下午的陽光透過窗簾灑落到房裡，留在皮膚上的唾液似乎會反光，暗沉的金，低調，溫潤。

缺點就是風吹過的時候失去溫度的唾液突然間冰冷，直起身子剛好看到太一睜眼。

暖色的眼瞳有些恍惚，一臉困惑，大和心底嗤笑了聲，伸手往床頭櫃摸去。

「大和？」剛睡醒的鼻音很好聽，從抽屜櫃裡撈出了潤滑劑和保險套，他把東西丟到太一的胸口上。

此時太一才注意到身上的人是全裸的，又是驚訝又被勾引得瞪圓了眼睛紅了臉頰，大和忍不住調笑：「你還要睡嗎？」拿起才發現這條潤滑是新的，嘖了一聲大和用牙齒咬開塑料包裝，終於開始清醒的太一看著他的動作，不安分的手已經攀到了大和的大腿上，要往臀部抓去，還在扭蓋子的大和停下動作拍開他的手，兇他：「別碰，給我乖乖躺著。」

回應他的是不滿的噘嘴和抱怨。

不理會下方的碎念，終於把潤滑條拆開的大和轉了手讓開口朝下，在太一的腹部擠出了大量的透明膠狀物。

「喂！很冰啊笨蛋！」突然間的溫度刺激弄得躺在床上的人一抖，整個腹肌都往內縮，大和著迷的看著塊狀的紋理，伸手將潤滑抹開，厚厚的一片的水溶性潤滑帶著點微小氣泡，配著太一的膚色呈現出像是金屬般的光澤：「大和……」身下的人難耐的唸著他的名字。

仍然注視著手中黏稠的液體和顏色，大和心不在焉的回：「嗯？」

才發現溫熱的手指從他的大腿後方又往自己股間伸去，大和皺起眉，抬高腰部躲開：「就叫你別碰。」

「但是我想摸嘛……」那委屈的小眼神簡直了：「我都硬了，你也硬了，讓我摸一下？」說完換了個方向，手從前面探就想握住大和早已翹起發燙的分身，又被大和在半空中攔截：「喂！」

抓著他的手腕，大和瞪著下方的太一：「忍一下，給我乖乖看著。」

「啊？別鬧了，我想做啊，你自己爬上來的還不讓人——」說到一半說不下去了，因為坐在太一身上的大和就這樣在他面前用手指挖起了量不算少的黏稠液體，然後往身後摸去。

他看著大和的手消失在背後，接著金髮青年挺直了腰，眼睛緩緩閉上。

聽見那曖昧的水聲不用思考就知道是怎麼回事，太一只知道自己要爆炸，原本不停的在白皙大腿上揩油的手撐著床鋪就想坐起身，結果被大和空出的另一隻手按著胸口壓回了床上，太一大聲抱怨：「大和！」

想看啊，不是說要給他看嘛！面前大和為了要壓住他，撐著手，整個人重心往前，臀部因此翹在了空中，跪趴著開拓自己，眼睛仍然閉著，微張的口吐出溫熱的氣息，太一的視線在他的睫毛和泛紅的臉頰上轉了轉，又移到下方，原本胯坐著的腿已經變成半跪，雙腿間發紅透著粉的分身隨著挪動腰部的動作輕微晃動著，前端抵在太一的腹部上，把那裏原本就已經亂七八糟的潤滑抹得更開了，抬眼發現大和正半閉著眼睛看他，水色的眼瞳裡面滿是情慾。

太一忍不住，抬起手把人撈了下來，按著大和的後腦和他接吻，不顧大和僵硬著想後退的肩膀，橇開對方嘴唇的時候毫不意外的聽到了美妙的低吟聲，原本撐開的手掌收起抓住了太一的肩，抵在太一胸口的前臂為了撐起身體的重量隱隱顫抖著，即使如此太一知道大和並沒有停下開拓的動作，可以從對方急促的呼吸和扭動的腰感受到大和的手指正在身體裡抽插，因為後方刺激而分神甚至沒辦法好好接吻，就這樣張著嘴讓太一舔他，倔強的不願意認輸，太一也就由著他去。

也沒搞清楚到底是什麼東西挑起大和的控制慾，總之對於這個結果太一並沒有什麼好抱怨的。

跪趴的動作久了真的很酸，潤滑有點不太夠，換了個重心，大和重新直起身體，抽出自己的手指坐到了太一的大腿上，乾淨的手抹了沾在下巴的唾液，大和喘了口氣，又挖起了些太一腹部的潤滑劑，同時看見自己的陰莖沉甸甸地躺在太一的腹肌上，即使硬得發紅仍然是過白的底色，和太一健康的肌膚顏色呈現很大的對比，大和伸手揉了幾把給自己舒服些，看下方的太一盯著自己的動作雙眼發直，大和的嘴角勾起微笑：「好看？」

「廢話！」怒回，太一放在對方大腿上的手收緊了些：「還是不給摸？」

帶著磁性的嗓音低笑著哼了聲，大和放開自己的分身，往太一帶著紋理的小腹摸去，鍛鍊良好的肌肉有著結實的手感，指尖劃過深褐色的細毛，沿著肚臍下方一路直線最終伸展開來，到那裏已經不是很好的手感了，粗硬的毛髮包覆著熱燙到不行的生殖器官，稍微往後挪了些，大和將自己的分身貼了上去，兩個完全不同號的色票，沾著前液和潤滑，彷彿只會在色情片裡看到的畫面，大和將它們握住後開始抽動。

下方太一發出的聲音十分悅耳，稍微挺起腰，大和放開自己，繼續握著太一的陰莖，看著前端的褶皺被上下移動的手指拉開又收起，好好地把潤滑抹上每一寸，大和重新看向太一。

戀人正目不轉睛的看著自己，所有的注意力都在此集中。

沒有什麼比這更令人興奮的了。

下意識的舔了舔嘴唇，大和將腿張得更開，握著太一的性器往自己身後的入口探去，先前的拓張也許有些不夠，但現在的他非常想要被對方撐滿的感覺，

濕潤的前端頂開了入口，最難的就是一開始，稍微用了點自己的體重，大和控制膝蓋屈起的角度緩緩坐下，張口呼吸著讓自己放鬆些，期間仍然緊緊的和太一對視著，彼此都在對方的目光中越來越興奮，那種熱度充斥著腦袋像是毒品一樣，欲罷不能，恍惚間入口被撐到了最開，他聽見自己的喉嚨裡被擠出的呻吟，性器的頭部順利插入之後就輕鬆許多，大和雙手撐著太一的胸口找到適合的角度緩緩地坐下去，放鬆身體讓自己被穿透，從下腹部竄上的電流讓他腳趾發麻，太過刺激忍不住瞇起眼，但仍然固執的看著，太一的眼神彷彿要把自己吃了，他知道在這之後自己肯定要完，像是等著獵物一般，太一這樣的表情，大和只有在兩種地方見過。

一是在球場上，二是在戰場上。

大概是接受挑戰，又或是純粹只是在等待自己鬆懈的那一刻。

不管怎樣，大和知道差不多了，他放鬆自己的雙腿，把最後那短短的距離一次完成。

大腿坐到太一腰上的時候，體內彷彿是被頂到了什麼器官，他覺得自己肚子裡的整組臟器都被迫往上移了，沒辦法忍住，張口叫出了聲，下一秒腰部被有力的手指扣住，身體被提起，尚未適應就被抽離了大半，瞬間太一又放下他重新插回，肌膚拍打的聲音夾雜著水聲迴盪在房內，連續幾次後大和感覺自己的內壁被磨得發燙，一直不停地被抽出又插入，入口彷彿要扯壞了，撐著身體的雙手開始發軟，被頂得整個人在太一身上晃動，抬起腰、坐下，找到節奏後，身體就習慣了動作，不需要思考，只剩下過度的刺激，就這樣維持了幾分鐘，大和已經不記得自己先前在想什麼了，頭腦發熱，他仰著脖子無意識地叫喊著，磨久了覺得不行，要死了這角度，不論是使用過度的裡面又或者是自己開始痠痛的大腿。

不知道該怎麼辦，他只好抗議般的推著太一的胸口。

接收到訊息，一邊的腰被放開，太一的右手拉著大和的身體往前傾，原本用手掌抵在太一胸口的大和被拉著往前只好改成用前臂撐著，重新跪趴了回去。

靠近了就想接吻，吻代表著關心和安慰，還想再做卻又有些受不了的時候他們總是先接吻，重心轉移後大腿沒有像之前那樣痛了，吻了幾秒後才發現太一並沒有抽出，原來是挺起腰頂了上來，暫時不管後面，大和專心的吻著，一手捧著太一的臉，舌頭劃過了對方牙齒，被太一貼上來的嘴含住，互相吸吮吞嚥，太一的手揉著他的後頸，另一手則是按了按他痠疼的大腿，偶爾探到股間敏感處愛撫著，稍微分開之後小聲問道：「想做什麼？」

原本沒打算説的，不過講出來也不是不行：「想射在你身上。」

下方的人挑眉：「哪裡？」

大和思考了一下：「……肚子？」

果然，幾秒的猶豫還是被看穿：「不是吧？」

「……」要說害羞也不算是，只是不知道為什麼就是不想被摸清：「臉上。」

「說實話。」懲罰性的頂了頂腰。

「嗯……」大和閉上眼，喘了口氣：「全身？」

「靠。」回應他的是很少聽見的粗口，大和好奇的睜眼看他，太一的表情沒什麼變，但那眼裡的慾望簡直要穿透自己：「早說啊。」

「誰要說，看你得意成這樣。」有夠讓人不爽的。

下方的人用力的攬住自己重新吻上，炙熱的情緒在呼吸裡交換著，太一扣著他的腰又開始重新頂弄，這次是藉著對方的力，大和終於不像先前那樣累，只是因為趴伏著的體位，雙腿張的更開了，竟然頂的比先前更深入，無論是姿勢和角度還有感官都讓他覺得極度羞恥（又或是被看透的心思），大和把臉埋在太一的胸口，心想足球隊的腰力真不是開玩笑，太一換過幾個角度終於找著位置，頂著前列腺磨，大和覺得再繼續玩下去搞不好直接就這樣插射了。

原先想幹嘛來著？

被操到差點又忘的目的重新想起，大和硬是雙手用力，直起身，也快要高潮卻被打斷的太一在下方發出了不滿的抗議，大和忍不住罵道：「吵死了，就說要射你身上了。」

「剛剛那樣也能啊！」太一回罵，可能真的有些火大，下了狠心要讓大和就犯，手指挪到大和的股間把兩邊臀瓣扳開了些，原本就已經插著東西的入口被扯得更開，上方大和倒抽了一口氣，太一按著大和的屁股就往自己分身上壓。

竟然還能更深，大和整個控制不住驚叫，破格的聲音迴盪在房裡他自己都嚇了一跳，但他仍然忍住了沒有趴回去，也沒有抵抗太一這一輪反覆操他的動作，乖乖扭著腰配合的同時伸手握住自己的性器跟著身後被侵入的頻率開始撫弄，爽到頭皮發麻，大和喘著氣，先前的口角衝突反而讓彼此的興致更高昂，下方太一又開始說話：「你說射全身是不是還包含了要在上面射。」

「白癡…啊、廢話，躺著要怎麼弄？」一絲絲的白濁淺淺的流出，開始汙染那光滑的銅色。

「這跟躺不躺沒關係，你就是喜歡這種從高處往下看的樣子吧。」知道他在做什麼，太一空出了一隻手回到前面撫弄他的囊袋，那裏面等著被噴薄而出的精液脹的難受。

「嗯、啊……你也很喜歡被看、吧，」斷斷續續的回著，性器前端沿著腹肌紋理滑過，想要在屬於自己的東西印上標記：「在球場上……擦汗、啊！的時候……」

「誰打球會去想那些啦！」覆上大和的手，跟著幫他一起手淫，褐色的蓋在白皙的外面，手指刮過淺金色的細毛：「誰知道你思想這麼骯髒。」

「哈，那你下次、知道了。」竟然還有餘力勾起挑釁的微笑。

下一秒太一用力的撞上他，被頂倒深處的同時握著自己的手也施力，拉著大和的手往上，指尖磨過前端的那刻，濃稠的白濁的液體從那裏噴出。

大和閉上眼咬緊牙齒，彷彿有什麼東西在腦後炸開。

推頂的瞬間過後太一仍然拉著他的手上下移動著，短短的時間內擠出了第二股和第三股精液，大和被刺激到沒辦法思考，他不知道自己仰起了脖子，他不知道自己張了口裡面是無聲的呻吟，他不知道原本閉上的眼簾重新睜開，因為他眼前什麼都看不見，一片花白，更不知道下方的太一繼續操他的同時一邊緊盯著他的表情，空洞失神的眼，發紅的嘴唇，愉悅與痛苦交雜的吟叫，漸漸開始有了知覺的時候是過度敏感的內壁仍然正在被侵犯的事實，大和低垂下頭，閉上眼：「等等，不要了……等……啊！」是又快又淺的戳刺，目標不是最深而是那特定角度可以攻擊到的前列腺，腳趾捲縮起來，大和搖著頭，叫喊中開始夾雜著泣音：「等，不行……太一，嗚……」指尖無力的想要扒開仍然在性器上抽動的手，這是他們第一次玩成這樣，又爽又痛，很想繼續但是又很害怕，大腿內側的肌肉在顫抖著，動不了，逃不開。

哭出聲的同時在有些模糊的視線裡面看見被太一握著的分身又流出了點什麼，比先前透明了些，也沒那麼黏稠，邊想著要死了的大和還是忍不住抬手往對方腹部抹去。

這是我的，金色。

簡單的動作只要知道背後的意義就會色到一種破表的境界，大概是完全沒有預料到這一幕，原本還想再弄他一陣的太一瞬間繳械，一半射在了大和身體裡，一半沾到了外面。

大和的股間、太一自己的大腿和床單上。

「太過分了。」太一喃喃的說道：「你其實是色情魔人吧？」

稍微費了點心讓自己不要躺在那各種液體混在一起的位置上，大和無力的倒在太一旁邊，枕著對方的上臂，太一彎起手肘環住大和的後腦，把人往自己肩窩帶。

喘了很久仍然沒聽到回答，太一有些擔憂的出聲：「大和？」

「……閉嘴。」語氣不悅但沒有帶刺，只是有點不耐煩：「你很幼稚。」

等等，冤枉啊：「我哪裡幼稚？」

「不讓你摸就要報復，這不是幼稚是什麼？」

一邊罵人一邊往自己懷裡鑽，太一有點不太懂這個操作：「只能看不能吃，這樣不合理啊。」

閉著眼，感覺到太一的手摸著自己頭頂，指尖穿過髮絲玩著：「有什麼不合理的？」

原本想要繼續鬥嘴的太一，稍微想了想剛才，覺得自己也是有些過份了點，決定轉換策略：「你知道你在上面有多好看嗎？」

趴在自己身上的大和突然整個肩膀都繃緊了。

太一才意識到不對，原本放在頭頂的手掌順著髮絲滑下，他輕輕按了按大和的後腦：「我是說真的，別突然這麼緊張，你今天是怎麼了？」

「……」一開始不打算回話，但太一的嘴唇靠了過來，落在他的額角親了親，像是在鼓勵，大和嘆了口氣：「……練團的時候他們說了些不太喜歡的話題，就這樣而已。」

眨了眨眼，太一退了開來，低下頭往大和的臉看去：「有人罵你了？」

回給他的是無語的表情，翻譯過後大概是＂你覺得這間學校裡有人敢當著我的面罵我？＂的意思，但太一仍然是一頭霧水，大和想了想，也不能怪太一猜不到，這本來就沒什麼邏輯可言：「沒什麼。」他轉過臉，埋到了對方的肩膀裡：「就是平常會聊的那些，膚色和外表什麼的。」

意思就是又有人拿他的混血外觀開玩笑了吧。

大和的外表在女生裡的確是很有人氣沒錯，不過也因此更容易被男生批評和嘲諷，可別小看男人的忌妒心，尤其是賀爾蒙作祟容易精蟲上腦的高中生，往往追不到喜歡的女孩是喜歡大和的就會就常常拿他的膚色和髮色開刷，說不夠陽剛，太過柔氣。

手指劃過耳際，將鬢角的髮絲捲起，太一將嘴唇貼了回去，這次是吻在眼角：「難怪你今天會在觀眾席，平常根本懶得進來的。」

「廢話，下午一兩點的要曬死了，誰想去啊。」

「我在裡面跑都沒喊曬了，你只是坐在旁邊看而已！」

「有去接你就已經很好了，要求這麼多。」

嘴唇下移，先是親在臉頰上，接著又在大和的嘴角啄了下：「好吧，謝謝你來接我。」

懷裡的人迎著角度吻了回來，溫熱的舌頭輕輕舔著唇瓣，他們閉著眼親了好一會兒，心底和腦袋的暖意都讓兩人有些暈呼呼的。

「睡一下？」

「不洗澡嗎？我要洗床單……」

「……醒來再弄啦。」

「醒來也是我要弄啊，白癡。」

「閉嘴，快睡。」

手指穿過金髮。

太一想著，這是他最愛的顏色。

END


End file.
